wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy Chapter Two: Nistalan
(Scene 1) :The Scratching Post Bar and Grill :Levity, Planet Odell :Antares System, Antares Quadrant, Epsilon Sector :2680.107, 2013 Hours EST (Six Months Earlier) (Scene 2) :Daik Qith'rak nar Sutaghi :Brajakh Birinin, Planet N'Ryllis :N'Ryllis System, Kur'u Caxki Quadrant, Kilrah Sector :2669.267, 1307 Hours EST (Eleven Years Earlier) (Scene 3) :The Scratching Post Bar and Grill :Levity, Planet Odell :Antares System, Antares Quadrant, Epsilon Sector :2680.107, 2020 Hours EST (Scene 4) :Office of the Governor of Epsilon Sector :Hope, Planet Epsilon Prime :Epsilon Prime System, Deneb Quadrant, Epsilon Sector :2680.110, 0954 Hours EST (Scene 5) :Docking Port 4-5 :T'kon H'hra Military Salvage Yard :T'kon H'hra System, Sa'Khan Quadrant, Epsilon Sector :2680.113, 1222 Hours EST The other kil produced a PDA from his side and pressed a few buttons on it. He then handed the device brusquely to Bloodeye, his voice hostile. "Are you aware that your identi-card is over a year out of date?" Kil-other grasped-PDA from-his-side and pressed few about-buttons'it. He-gave-device sudden-and-rudely to-him, Bloodeye, while his-voice-was-hostile. "You-are aware that your-card-name-is (lack of)-current by (greater than)-year?" Bloodeye looked at the screen of the PDA. It read 'Play along and act stupid. You're here to see if Paulsen is interested in setting up a market on Pasqual for spare Kilrathi machinery.' He-looked at-screen'PDA, Bloodeye. It-read 'Lie-and-act stupidly. You-are-here determine if they-are-interested begin-market on-Pasqual for-machinery-Kilrathi-extra, Group Paulsen.' The message set in quickly. "Uh, no I was not aware of that. A year, you say?," he stammered. He-got-message quickly, Bloodeye. "No, I-was-aware not about-that. You-say that it-is-year?" he-stammered. The other Kil took back his PDA, typing rapidly. "That's right: a year. There's a fifteen-credit delinquency fee for having an identity card out of date. You'll be expected to pay this fee before you'll be allowed to depart the station." Kil-other retrieved-his-PDA-and-pushed-buttons rapidly. "That-is-correct: year one. There-is-(pay-money)-delinquent fifteen for have-card-name (lack of)-current. You-will-be-expected pay-this-money before you-will-be-allowed leave-(space station). The kil spoke with disgust, handing the PDA to Bloodeye again forcefully. "No, you may not. You'll have to go to the registrar's office on Pasqual, just like everybody else. And you'll be expected to pay the fee again once you get there. If you'll please indicate on the screen that you've been given this information, I have a few questions and then you may be on your way." Kil-spoke with-disgust and gave-PDA forcefully to-Bloodeye. "No, you-may-do not. You must-go to-office-registrar on-Pasqual, as all-persons-else must-do. And you-will-be-expected pay-money again when-you-arrive. If you-will-indicate on-screen that you-have-been-given-this-information, I-have-questions-few and then you-may-leave." Bloodeye quickly read the screen. Below the official notice, he read 'Your meeting with Lord Ra'Khaj on Odell didn't go unnoticed by the Broken Claw. You're going to be subject to a full identity scan as soon as your finger touches the "Accept" button; I've already rigged things so you won't be given away. Meet me on Level 12 Section C at 1700 and keep your blade hidden in the meantime.' He-read-screen quickly, Bloodeye. Below-notice-official, he-read 'your-meeting-was-noticed on-Odell with-him, Lord Ra'Khaj, by-them, Assholes. You-will-be-experience scan-name-full when your-finger-touches-button-"accept"; I-have-made-things already-done that you-will-be-identified not. Meet-me there at-hours seventeen-hundred, area C about level twelfth, and your-blade-should-be-hidden in-meanwhile.' Bloodeye tapped the screen. There was a momentary bright flash that filled the room as the other kil re-took possession of his PDA, the faux identity scan commencing. The kil looked briefly at the screen, and then continued with a harsh tone. "What exactly is the nature of your business here?" He-touched-screen lightly. There-was-flash-bright-momentary that filled-room as kil-other-took-his-PDA again, with scan-name-fake go. Kil-looked briefly at-screen, then continued-speak with-voice-quality-severe. "What-is-type'business exactly you-are-do-here?" "I'm here to see if Paulsen is interested in setting up a market on Pasqual for spare Kilrathi machinery. I represent a group attempting to establish another settlement on the planet's surface and we could use all the equipment we could get our hands on," Bloodeye replied. He had improvised a little bit of his response, but it sounded plausible; Pasqual X had only been heavily populated for just over a decade and there weren't a lot of independent communities on the planet's surface. I-am-here determine if they-are-interested begin-market on-Pasqual for-machines-Kilrathi-extra, Group Paulsen. I-represent-group want-begin-community-small-another on-surface'planet and we-could-use-equipment-all we-could-receive," he-said, Bloodeye. He-had-improvised-some about-his-response, but his-response-sounded-probable; it-had-been-populated greatly only for-years ten and there-were-communities-many-independent not on-surface'planet. "Our group didn't get very far with the Terrans in the Capital on Pasqual, so we thought we'd try somewhere closer to where materials were being processed." There was truth enough in that statement; Terran businessmen had a noted history for refusing to negotiate fairly... "Our-group did-get-far-very not with-Terrans in-Capital on-Pasqual, so we-thought that we-would-try-place that was-closer to where things-were-be-processed." There-was-truth-enough in-that-statement; businessmen-Terran had-history-noted for-refuse negotiate fairly... Bloodeye smirked. "Judging from how things have unfolded so far in the twenty minutes I've been on this station, what makes you think I expect to have better luck here? If I didn't have my business partners to consider, I'd leave as soon as my ship was finished refueling." He-smirked, Bloodeye. "Judge from-way that things-have-happened to-now in-minutes twenty that I-have-been on-station, what-makes-you think that I-expect have-luck-better here? I-would-leave when refuel'my-ship was-done if I-did-have not my-partners-business consider." The other kil's scowl deepened. He looked as though he was about to say something else but at that point there was a chime from his PDA. He looked at it and almost immediately the other kil's demeanor softened. "Very well. We're done here - I have no further reason to detain you. I don't believe that you will meet with much success in your endeavors, but then if you were to ignore my opinion you would not be the first kil to do so." Scowl'Kil-other became-greater. He-appeared like he-was about say-thing-else but there-was-chime at-that-point from-his-PDA. He-looked at-it and demeanor'kil-other softened immediately-almost. "Good-very. We-are-done here - I-have-reason-more not detain-you. I-do-believe not that you-will-have-success-much in-your-endeavors, but then if you-ignored-my-opinion, you-would-be not kil first do-that." Bloodeye rose from the stool, apparently free from immediate danger but still full of questions. He decided to keep up the charade for the time being, at least until he was out the customs area. "Then you'll forgive me if I at least show some probably-foolish optimism and ignore your opinion for the time being. I didn't catch your name, First Fang......" He-rose from-stool, Bloodeye, free apparently from-danger-immediate but full still about-questions. He-decided continue-charade for-now, minimum until he-had-left-area-customs. "Then you-will-forgive-me if I-show optimism-some-fool probably and ignore-your-opinion for-now. I-did-get-your-name not, First Fang......" The other kil opened the door leading back out into the customs area, gesturing Bloodeye to follow him. "My name is Arrah Sutaghi - for all the more good that piece of information does you." Kil-other-opened door-return to-area-customs and gestured for-Bloodeye follow-him. "My-name-is Arrah Sutaghi - for all'good-more that-piece'information-does for-you." Ah - that explains quite a bit, actually, Bloodeye thought as he followed the other Kil - who he now knew was the contact he was supposed to meet here - back into the customs area. Their meeting was quite serendipitous - now he wouldn't have to hunt for Sutaghi, which of itself would save him a considerable amount of time. He still had to wonder if Ra'Khaj had arranged for Sutaghi to meet him like this, if he had anticipated problems upon his arrival at T'Kon H'hra, or if something else had precipitated the charade he was being forced to act out. True - that-explains-much-very, actually, He-thought as he-followed-kil-other - who he-knew now was-contact that he-was-supposed-meet here - return to-area-customs, Bloodeye. Their-meeting-was-serendipitous-very - he-would-have-find not now for-Sutaghi, which would-save-him amount'time-considerable by-itself. He-had-wonder still if-he-had-arranged for Sutaghi-meet-him this-way, Ra'Khaj, if he-had-anticipated-problems when he-did-arrive at-T'kon H'hra, or if thing-other-had-caused-charade that he-was-be-forced act. Sutaghi approached the Terran guard, whose scowl was still deeply fixed and whose hand remained on the butt of his Gauss gun. The kil stopped a foot away from the Terran and held out the PDA for him to examine. The Terran glanced back and forth at it several times, his expression changing to one of bewilderment. "Huh. He certainly looks like that Cat whose holo got flashed our way from the Governor's office a couple of days ago, but this all checks out; if you want to let him on the station, Gux'a P'nt, it's your funeral." He-approached-guard-Terran, Sutaghi; scowl'Terran was-fixed deeply still and his-hand-remained on-handle about-his-gun-Gauss. Kil-stopped away by-(one foot) from-Terran and gave-him PDA for-he-examine. Terran-looked at-it ahead-and-behind times-many, his-expression-change to-bewilderment. "Strange. He-looks certainly like that-Cat whose hologram-was-sent here from-office'Governor days-ago two, but all'this-verifies; if you-wish-allow-him on-station, Gux'a P'nt, it-is-your-funeral." Gux'a P'nt?, Bloodeye thought with surprise. Why does the Terran call you 'One who Murders Five', Arrah Sutaghi? He then recalled that Ra'Khaj had mentioned that Sutaghi had a stigma of his own; perhaps that was a reference to it. On the other hand, it was a well-known fact that only takhari would refer to one another by a nickname or callsign, and though the two of them obviously worked with one another it was very unlikely that Sutaghi considered the Terran anything more than a co-worker. Regardless of the reason, Sutaghi had clearly become annoyed at the words when they were uttered and Bloodeye couldn't blame him for it. (Five Murderer)?, he-thought with-surprise, Bloodeye. Why Terran-does-call-you 'Gux'a P'nt', Arrah Sutaghi? He-remembered then that he-had-mentioned, Ra'Khaj, that he-had-his-stigma, Sutaghi; that-was-reference perhaps to-it. However, it-was-fact-known-well that takhari-would-name only another one by-nickname-or-callsign, and though they-worked two obviously with-another one it-was-(lack of)-probable-very that he-considered-Terran be-any-thing (greater than) servant'place-same. (lack of)-concern about-reason, he-had-become-annoyed clearly at-words when they-were-spoken, Sutaghi, and he-could-not-blame-him for it, Bloodeye. "Yes, I will authorize this kil to enter the base on my own authority; I am satisfied that he is not Krahtagh 'Bloodeye' N'Ryllis." Yes, I-will-allow-this-kil enter-base on-my-authority; I-am-satisfied that he-is-him not, Krahtagh 'Bloodeye' N'Ryllis." As he ignored the annoying perjorative and spoke to answer with his alias - his nickname and true family name, something the Terran wouldn't know about - it occurred to Bloodeye that this was the same agent who had scanned his identity card, which had the same alias printed right on it. He should've known his name already. If he was doing his job right. If he cared. Terrans really don't care about much of anything at all, it seems...how could the Empire have ever been defeated by a people who take no pride in their work? It staggers the mind, he thought. As he ignored-perjorative-annoy and spoke-answer with-his-alias - his-name-familar and name-true'his-family, thing-some that Terran-would-know not about - it-occured to-him that Terran-was-agent-same that had-scanned his-card-name, which had-alias-same displayed on-it, Bloodeye. He-should-have-known already his-name. If he-was-do correctly his-job. If he-cared. Terrans-do-care not truly about any-thing-much at-all, it-seem...how Empire-could-have-been-defeated at-any-time by-people who-take-pride not in their-work? It-staggers-mind, he-thought. "I am called Kayi nar Thaknav." Out of the corner of his eye he thought he could see Sutaghi contain a smirk; 'Kayi' was the literal translation of 'Bloodeye'. "My-name-is Kayi nar Thaknav." He-thought that he-could-see-Sutaghi contain-smirk from-corner'his-eye, Bloodeye; It-was-translation-literal of Bloodeye, 'Kayi'. "Uh-huh. Well, Kayi nar Thaknav, welcome to hell..." Yes. Welcome truly to-hell, Kayi nar Thaknav... At that, the agent walked over to a large set of doors leading towards the station's interior and placed his hand firmly on a plate on the wall next to them. There was a green flash as the agent's hand was scanned, and then the doors slowly rumbled open. At-those-words, agent-walked to-set-large'doors that went to-inside-station and placed-his-hand firmly on-plate on-wall next to-them. There-was-green-flash as-hand'agent was-scanned and then doors-opened slowly-and-with-noise-great. The first thing that hit him as he passed through the now-open threshold was the stench, an unspeakably foul combination of stale piss, moldy shit, unwashed bodies and rotten meat assaulting his senses simultaneously. Thing first that-struck-him as-he-went through-threshold-open-now was-stench, combination-foul (lack of)-speaks about piss-stale, shit-mold, bodies-(lack of)-wash and meat-rot attack-his-senses simultaneously. Then it was the sheer number of Kilrathi he could see crammed into the space, which had obviously been the station's main cargo bay at one time or another. He didn't have time to count them all, but could only guess that the number had to be in the thousands - this on a space outpost whose standard compliment was only supposed to be a few hundred at the very most. It-was then number-augmentative about-Kilrathi that he-could-see crammed in-space, that had-been-bay-cargo-main'station obviously in-past. He-did-have-time not count-all'them, but he-could-guess only that number must-be in-thousands - this on-(space station) that had-compliment-normal only about-hundreds-few at-most-very. Then it was the looks on the faces of that countless mass of the damned. They were all lean - emaciated even - a look of despair and hopelessness on every face. Some of them were scarred; a few were even bloody, obviously from recent fights over Sivar only knew what. The few Kilrathi who glanced back at him did so with looks of disgust; Bloodeye could only guess why - perhaps it was because he had obviously had a meal recently, or perhaps his presence was merely one more mouth that someone had to feed. It-was then appearance'faces about-that-mass-(lack of)-count about-condemned-persons. All'they-were-thin - starving - and all'they-had-appear despair-and-(lack of)-hope. Some'they-were-scarred; faces-few-were-bloody, from-fights-recent obvious about-what-Sivar-knew only. Kilrathi-few that looked at-him did-so with appear'disgust; he-could-guess only why - perhaps it-was because he-had-had-meal obviously recently, or his-presence-was merely mouth-another one to-which someone must-give-food. By Sivar - truly this place is nargrast, he thought. He turned around to ask where he would be able to find food, but by then the doors were rumbling shut. And as they clanged back into place, Bloodeye knew that he was well and truly committed to his course. By-Sivar - this-place-is-nargrast truly, he thought. He-turned ask where he-would-be-able find-food, but doors-were-close loudly by-that-time. And as they-closed with-(clang)-loud, he-knew that he-was-committed well-and-truly to-his-course, Bloodeye. Not thirty seconds had he been among the populace of T'Kon H'hra - and Bloodeye knew already that Ra'Khaj had been right. Not thirty seconds had he been there, and he knew it was because of scenes like the one he was witnessing that there was only course of action to take. He-had-been not with-population of-there for-seconds thirty, T'Kon H'hra - and he-knew already, Bloodeye, that he-had-been-correct, Ra'Khaj. He-had-been-there not for-seconds thirty, and he-knew that it-was because about-scenes as what-he-was-see that there-was-course'action one only take. (Scene 6) :Arrah Sutaghi's Quarters :T'kon H'hra Military Salvage Yard, Level 12 Section C :T'kon H'hra System, Sa'Khan Quadrant, Epsilon Sector :2680.113, 1718 Hours EST "...and so now you know the truth of my story. Whether you choose to believe it or not is your concern. If not, I'll leave here in peace while I still can. If you do, however, I would ask you for your help." It had certainly been an educational day; there could be little doubt about that. The first thing he'd done upon entering the cargo bay and recovering from the initial shock of the truly appalling conditions within was to attempt to determine how to gain access to basic services, which he'd need if he wound up having to stay aboard the station for any significant length of time. He'd learned quickly that the tens of thousands of Kilrathi piled into the cargo bay had to share communal bedding; you simply crashed where you could find space on the cargo racks and prayed that you woke up the next day with the same set of possessions you had the previous day. Parasites were, as might be expected, a major issue among the populace. Privies were primitive but present, consisting of large ration barrels behind short screens, which he learned were eventually pumped into the cargo bay's overworked consumables recycling system, the same system from which the cargo bay's water supply came; he'd learned that most newcomers eventually became ill within a few days of their arrival after their first drink of water. Food, he'd learned, was particularly difficult to come by; the Terrans could only distribute food every few days, and then when they did do so it was usually Soylents or Universal Meat Product, both of which were "meat" only by the very loosest of definitions. He had seen some Kilrathi with pieces of rux'fra, which they guarded fiercely; he had learned that those basic pieces of dried meat were considered more valuable than gold among the Kilrathi populace, and that they could be found readily if you weren't picky about what meat had been used in their manufacture. Despite Arrah Sutaghi's admonition not to draw his sword, he had found it necessary to do so - he had felt a grasping hand at his side near the hilt of his koractu and he'd instinctively drawn the blade from its sheath, cutting off the finger of the would-be thief in the process. Those who had witnessed the event did not give him any trouble afterwards, though as he left the scene he'd heard a commotion behind him and when he'd turned around to see what was happening he saw - to his horror - that several Kilrathi were squabbling over the severed finger. To eat, he'd realized. The thought of his fellow Kilrathi having to engage in cannibalism just to survive nearly made him sick to his stomach, but then he was forced to wonder what the starving masses would do with his vomit... He had thought of nargrast often during the past decade, and what would happen to his soul should he ultimately fail to fulfill his final duty to his master. Even with all the bad experiences he'd had living on the reservations, he had never before experienced anything that matched his imaginings in real life. But as he looked around him, he had to admit that conditions aboard the T'Kon H'hra station came very close; all that was really missing was the endless, barren wasteland part... Shortly after the incident with the thief, he'd started to make his way towards his scheduled meeting with Sutaghi. He'd had to approach a Terran guard to allow him access to other areas of the station. The guard had let him through after checking his credentials, informing Bloodeye that he had been granted third-level access to the station for the next three days, which would be sufficient for him to leave the cargo bay and visit some of the station's other non-essential areas, and warning him that his access would be revoked if he were to be found outside the cargo bay after 2100 or in any restricted areas at any time. Bloodeye thanked the guard cordially as he allowed him to pass; no doubt Sutaghi had arranged for the necessary clearance. The rest of the station was nowhere near as crowded as the cargo bay; the air was much fresher and Bloodeye took the time to drink the water from a fountain; the water outside the cargo bay was clear and it tasted like it had been well-filtered. After making his way to the twelfth level, Bloodeye had steered his way towards section C, which was originally the station's guest quarters and where the Terrans housed the Kilrathi they had directly in their employ. He'd gotten lost a time or two along the way but didn't find himself in any restricted areas and after stopping to ask for directions, he had eventually found the area of the station where he was supposed to meet up with Sutaghi. While waiting in a common room, he saw several other Kilrathi who held jobs on the station; though they appeared to be better off than their brethren in the cargo bay, Bloodeye could detect the same look of defeat in their faces. He didn't have very long to wait before Sutaghi came, the two of them proceeding to the latter's private cabin - a luxury in and of itself on the station, as he'd learned that even the Kilrathi in the employ of the Broken Claw largely had to share billets with one another. Bloodeye had just finished telling him the same tale that he'd told Ra'Khaj a week ago on Odell, sharing - much to Bloodeye's delight - a bottle of Sukhar May'ya that Sutaghi had apparently been hiding from his Terran handlers for quite some time. Sutaghi sat, absorbing what he'd been told with thoughtful expression on his face. "It is not unheard of for those in power, who are supposed to behave as paragons of honor, to behave dishonorably. So, tell me why you are here specifically, Bloodeye N'Ryllis." The time had come to make the same request that Bloodeye had originally made of Ra'Khaj. "I need a ship, preferably a warship." Sutaghi nodded. "In that regard, you've definitely come to the right place - we have warships in surplus, if you're not picky about their condition. I presume since you have asked that particular question that your intent is to use it for piracy?" Bloodeye thought for a moment, answering the question with careful tones. "I suppose the answer to that question depends on how you define piracy. If you're asking if my intention is to use the ship to seize goods from the Terrans, then yes, I intend to go into piracy. If you're asking if I intend to keep what I take for myself, the answer is no; I intend to give back what I take to the Kilrathi people." "How altruistic of you." A hint of annoyance entered Bloodeye's voice. "Do you question my intentions?" Sutaghi's tail flicked. "No, Krahtagh N'Ryllis, I don't - I sincerely believe you when you say that is your intent. But I have heard these same words before from others who in the end proved to be more self-serving. I don't mean to insult your honor - far from it - but I do wish to be sure you are being honest with yourself." Bloodeye gestured with passion. "Until I can fulfill my master's task, my soul is bound for nargrast. Nothing I can do will change that, and if it's my fate to go there, I least want to die with the knowledge that I spent my remaining years doing good for the Kilrathi people. I've spent ten years living on a reservation, and I know that there are things - foods and medicines in particular - which the Terrans have in surplus and of which our people are in dire need. I was in the cargo bay for less than a minute before I came to the determination that things are so much worse here. If I can help them, I must; it is as simple as that. I don't know how long you've been here, Arrah Sutaghi, but surely you cannot tell me that the thought of taking the goods our brothers so obviously need from the Terrans has never crossed your mind." Sutaghi's ears flicked backwards momentarily, the Kilrathi equivalent of a cocked eyebrow. "The thought crosses my mind more often than you might think, Krahtagh N'Ryllis. One of the advantages of my job here is that I get to see the manifests of the transports that arrive. I know what's coming in and when it'll be here, and I make the necessary arrangements to quietly re-route some of it to our brothers. It's never enough, of course, and the suffering of our people continues. But yes - I have thought of stealing from the Terrans. And I fear the day I finally get caught doing it. He stood up and walked over to look out a porthole into space, a look of deep sadness on his face. "I'll admit to you, Krahtagh N'Ryillis, that the same thing you're considering - to steal a ship and take the fight back to the Terrans - has crossed my mind on occasion. I've imagined myself torching every Terran ship from here to Earth, slaughtering Terrans left and right and turning their world into a charnel house. And the spoils of that campaign would be brought back here, and all would have what they needed, and there would be a victory feast like none the universe had ever seen. I've also imagined taking a torpedo and launching it straight into the cargo bay. It would be a faster and more honorable death for our brothers..." Forgive me for testing the strength of your convictions, Arrah Sutaghi, Bloodeye thought. But you did so first. "Why have you not done so, Arrah Sutaghi?", Bloodeye hazarded. Sutaghi growled in momentary annoyance. "You may have heard what my 'friend' Karl called me as you were heading into the cargo bay earlier..." "Yes. He called you The Murderer of Five," Bloodeye recalled. Sutaghi nodded acknowledgment, a tone of disgust creeping into his voice. "That he did, and that tale - like yours - boils down to a falsehood concocted and perpetrated by those in power. Prior to my time here I was a field soldier for the KAC Police, and occasionally I flew diplomatic shuttles; that's how I came to be known by Lord Ra'Khaj. One day I was tasked with delivering the principal lieutenants of two members of the Council of the Assembly to a summit with the lak Agga warlords of S'Thran H'hra. On final approach to the spaceport at Brajakh Mer, the lak Agga shot the shuttle down; the diplomats and their attaches died in the crash and I was seriously wounded. I knew we had been attacked and the lak Agga were responsible - but the lak Agga said that their "investigation" into the crash led them to believe that "pilot error" was to blame, and the Council believed them - that the lak Agga would never sully their honor by telling such an egregious lie. From that day forward, I was the Murderer of Five, ostracized by our leaders and our people. I was sent to this hellhole because the Kal Thrak'hra of the Cakxi clan called for my head and Lord Thavidaqut did not want to allow another clan leader to dictate the execution of one of his own, though he too felt I was guilty of negligence and void of honor for attempting to pass blame. I don't have private quarters on this station because of any kind of merit I've earned; I have them because no other Kilrathi wants to share the room with me, and that fact suits me just fine. I know I'm innocent, and that if I could present the proof to our leaders that they would restore my honor and beg my forgiveness. But instead, I am here, where I can do precious little to clear my name, and in the meantime I have for the past six years been forced to watch as our enemies castrate the once-proud fleets of Kilrah, herd our brethren like rugalga and leave them to starve or die from common diseases." There was a silence in the room as Sutgahi thought and Bloodeye absorbed what had been said. No doubt that in his time at T'Kon H'hra, Sutaghi had suffered much - perhaps he had suffered even more deeply than Bloodeye had in his decade on the reservations. A thought again crossed Bloodeye's mind, one that had occurred to him more than once over the last couple of days - and after hearing this brief fragment of Sutaghi's story, it made even more sense than it had when he first had the thought. "Your tale is remarkably close to mine, it seems." Sutaghi nodded, though his tone was still marked with pain and disgust. "It would seem so." Bloodeye decided to make the offer - there was certainly no harm in doing so. "Arrah Sutaghi, it is one thing for me to find a ship, but should I do so, I will need to have a crew in order to run it. I have been giving the matter of finding a crew some thought; I am not terribly thrilled with my prospects there. I've enountered many in the Empire who know the name of my late master Lord Talmak, that have heard my name and know that I'm sa'guk. There are those out there who would run me through with their claws sooner than they would give me the time of day." Sutaghi nodded. "What you say is true enough, Krahtagh N'Ryllis. I myself once had the privilege of serving with another retainer of Lord Talmak nar Sutaghi." "You served under Gar?", Bloodeye said with surprise. "In a manner of speaking. As a prisoner of the Terrans myself, I helped him to orchestrate the prison escape on Rakis during the War. You no doubt know of what I speak." Bloodeye was incredulous. "That was you?" "It was," Sutaghi confirmed. He walked over to a small equipment locker, opened it and produced a small, oblong box, then walked to Bloodeye and handed it to him. Bloodeye did know about the incident that Sutaghi had mentioned - having heard about it first-hand from Gar himself. Of all of his exploits during the War with the Terrans, Gar was most famous for having been deliberately captured by the Terrans and sent to their penal facility in the Herbert system in Enigma Sector, and then subsequently pulling off a mass escape in which nearly a thousand captured Kilrathi warriors were safely returned to the Sector headquarters at K'Tithrak Mang, despite having to pass through three heavily guarded Terran systems - including Enigma Prime itself - to get there. Gar had mentioned having help in the planning from a prisoner at the compound who'd proven invaluable in the escape itself, killing five Terran guards to ensure the escape of the others only to be injured in a freak encounter with one of the planet's native Thunderworms. That Sutaghi claimed to be that very same warrior was a most unexpected revelation; Gar had not expected that warrior to survive his injuries, and had left an Icon of Sivar at that warrior's side prior to returning to N'Ryllis. Bloodeye knew what he would find inside the box - obviously an award case - before he clicked it open. There were few warriors alive that had earned the Icon of Sivar; its design was unmistakable. And that's what was in the box, along with the crest of the Kal Thrak'hra of Clan Sutaghi. It is wrong - just plain wrong - that you find yourself here, Arrah Sutaghi, Bloodeye thought. Your name should sung in praise, not tainted by dishonor. Bloodeye closed the box reverently and handed it back to its owner. He picked his next words carefully. "You would understand then why I find myself in need of an intermediary, Arrah Sutaghi, someone who could assist me in approaching our brethren. My late master's name still carries a lot of weight among our people, and they would not expect one of his principal retainers to still be living. I also need someone who can help me to plan, organize and lead. I can think of no one I'd rather have as my second than you. Join me - let us leave this hell-hole far behind us and issue in a new era for our people. You have been imprisoned for long enough in your lifetime; the time to regain honor - for our people as well as for the both of us - is at hand, and I swear to you that if the opportunity to help clear your name arises, I will assist you in doing so without hesitation or reservation. What do you say?" Sutaghi thought for a moment before responding, the victor's smile on his face. "I say what you have planned is probably a terrible idea, but why the hell not. The honor is to serve, Krahtagh N'Ryllis." Bloodeye allowed himself the victor's smile as well, baring all of his fangs. "Excellent. So, how do we go about finding a crew?" Sutgahi nodded, getting to the business at hand without delay. "You are in luck once again. I've made connections with several kili who live on this base with various skills. They could conceivably make a fine crew if they were given the right leader - someone such as you. For the most part, they know me and I know them - there are one or two that I know through reputation only." "If you could gather them together and let me introduce myself to them all at once, that would be a helpful thing." "I will arrange for a meeting and spread the word. This may take a while, as some of them will be harder to locate than others. I would say that when you make your appeal to them, you should lead with the offer to leave this place behind for good; some of them will be a harder sell than necessary otherwise. Getting all of them the necessary clearance for the gathering will take some doing but it is not an impossible thing. I'll also look in the station's records and see which ships in the yard are in the best shape; if we are to steal a ship, we should at least try to find the one that will require the least amount of repair to make fully operational. All of this will take time. Let's say two days from now we'll convene again here at this same time. Do you think you can stay alive among the populace for that length of time?" Bloodeye nodded agreement with the plan that Sutaghi had proposed. The day's events had far exceeded his expectations - was it only a few hours ago that he wondered if coming to T'Kon H'hra was a mistake? He would have to be on the lookout for betrayal - Sutaghi had agreed to the idea of joining his cause rather quickly, but Bloodeye believed his desire to help the Kilrathi people was sincere, and if he truly was a kil that Gar had trusted at one time, Bloodeye knew that he could trust Sutaghi as well. At this point, he had few other options. And in the meantime, the obstacle that Sutaghi had mentioned - namely, the fact that he'd have to remain hidden among the populace of T'Kon H'hra for the next two days - was not an undaunting one. Still, after waiting for the past few years, his plan was finally coming to fruition - the time to prepare for war was finally at hand. He had waited this long; two more days would be nothing. Bloodeye answered Sutaghi's question as honestly and sincerely as possible. "I will do my utmost. Thank you, Arrah Sutaghi." "Don't thank me just yet - thank me when we have space beneath our feet and this place is far behind us..." ---- [[Elegy_2.1:_Tarakh%27ga|NEXT: 2.1 Part One - Tarakh'ga]] PREVIOUS: 1.0 Introduction TOP ----